the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jennifer Nguyen/HOA FanFic: Egypt Treasures - Chapter 2
Here is chapter 2 and this is the link for the figment version http://figment.com/books/272866-House-of-Anubis-Egypt-Treasures: Scene 1: Nina and Eddie are still in the secret room with a ghost accompaning them Nina: Wh..Who are you? Ghost: There's no time I need your help. I need your help to find my septor and crown before the evil one does Eddie: But why us? Ghost: because you are the osirian and the chosen one, you are the only one who can touch it Nina: Well where is it Ghost: I don't know I told an explorer that I trusted to hide it somewhere but he gave me clues to where it is for the next trustworthy seeker Eddie: So where is the first clue Ghost: It's in this room but i can't remember A gust of wind comes in Ghost: I can't stay long on this earth I must go'' drifts off please find my septor and crown Eddie: Come on lets look Nina: We really should get back before we're missed Eddie: but... Nina: We can search tomorrow Eddie: Fine ''Nina and Eddie leave the secret room and the door closes behind them Scene 2: Nina and Eddie come up and catches up to the group Fabian: Hey where were you guys we had to cover for you Nina: Sorry but looks like we went out and found our next mystery Alfie: So what is it Eddie: We are going to help an egyption queen find her septor and crown before a person named the evil one gets it Nina: Yeah and tomorrow we need to back to the secret room and find the first clue Amber: What clue Nina: She said that she told an explorer to hide them somwhere so that the evil one would not find it Joy: Wait, do you think that explorer could be Robert Frobishier Smythe Nina: I don't know could be Eddie: Well the one thing I'm sure of is that we need to find the crown and septor or it's game over for us Patricia: Well the good news for us is that tomorrow we get to explore the safe places in the pyramid by ourselves for reasearch on our report Nina: Look we better go or they'll leave without us The sibuna gang leaves the pyramid with the rest of the students Scene 3: The Sibuna gang are back at the motel Nina: She never told us who she was Fabian: Well what did she look like Nina: Well she had brown hair with piercing blue eyes and was wearing an egyption robe of some sort Fabian: Flips through pages ''Aha is this her ''points to a picture in the book Nina: yeah Fabian: Well she was Queen Jamilia, and her septor and crown gave her magic powers to protect egypt, but there was a person that wanted to be ruler but to be ruler he must have permission from two people in the royal family. Because of that he tried to control her children but didn't suceed and she used her magic to banish him and her children died that day. Eddie: So I bet this power hungry dude is the evil one Nina: Now we know what we're dealing with Patricia: Well it's getting late we better go to sleep Nina: Well goodnight guys see you in the morning the sibuna gang goes to sleep Scene 4 In Nina and Eddie's dreams Queen Jamilia is young with two twin babies Queen Jamilia: I will name you Amneris'' looking at the girl and I will name you Anubis ''looking at the boy ''I know your destinies will be as great as the ones who bear your names ''flash foward six more years Evil One: I have the powers in my grasp he starts to chant in egyption and control the twins Queen: Not if I have anything to do with it. By the powers of the gods I banish you a stream of golden light wich represents the power shoots out of the septor and lands on the evil one Evil One : Nooooo! Mark my words I will be back the black hole that devours him closes The Queen out of breath makes one final chant. There is a light that covers egypt and her children turn into stars and then dissapear Queen: But at least you won't be able to harm my children'' She faints from tiredness'' Nina and Eddie wakes up. First Nina jerks up and breaths hevily then flashes to Eddie jerking up Scene 5: In Nina and Amber's motel room Amber is woken up by Nina Amber: Nina! are you okay goes over to Nina's bed here have some water Eddie rushes to Nina's room which signals the other to come too Eddie: That wasn't a dream was that Fabian: okay please fill us in and start from the begining Nina: calms down Somehow we had a dream about how Queen Jamilia's children were born and we both discovered that they were twins. Their names were Amneris and Anubis. Then we saw them when the Evil One was trying to take control of them but they didn't die that day, they turned into stars and dissapeared but wherever they went the Queen knew where. Eddie: so that wasn't really a dream was it Nina: No i don't think that was, but I don't know what that was Fades to black. End scene. Scene 6: At breakfast. The students are eating. Mr. Sweet comes in. Mr. Sweet: Eddie! Eddie: Yeah dad Mr. Sweet: I wanted to give you this'' gives an amulet that looks like the falcon symbol that was on the reflectors'' Eddie: What is this Mr. Sweet: Oh somthing I got from my dad that he knew I would need and I can sense that you will too Eddie: Thanks dad puts on the amulet and puts it under his shirt Eddie leaves to finish breakfast Scene 7 At the pyramid of Queen Jamilia Nina: Ok so we need to find the first clue does sibuna sign calling version Patricia, Eddie, Fabian, Amber, Joy, and Alfie: all does the responding sibuna sign Nina: Alright lets go goes to the secret door way and opens the door Fabian: we should search the walls first for a secret compartment Queen Jamilia enters the room Queen: Chosen One , Osirian come here Eddie and Nina walks over to Queen Jamilia Nina: We know somthing happened to your children and you that day but what did you do Queen: So you have discovered me in your dreams. Well on that tragic day my daughter and son were being controlled by the Evil One so he could get my septor but i banished him as you know. After his last words I kew I had to keep the earth I onced lived on safe so I sent my children to be born in the future to stop him. That is why I need my septor and crown back it is so I can find my children. Eddie: We want to help Nina: We can't let another person try to take over this earth again Queen: I admire your courage'' a wind comes in'' I must go, good luck on your quest Nina: Lets go help the others look some more Eddie:'' Sees somthing glow in the distance'' guys come over here I think I found somthing The sibuna gang comes over to where Eddie saw somthing. Fabian dust the glowing area Fabian: looks like a secret compartment that opens with Nina's locket Nina: well lets open it'' opens the compartment with her locket and finds a piece of rolled up paper'' Eddie: Well that must be the first clue'' takes out the piece of paper'' Cliffhanger music starts and the scene ends Category:Blog posts